


While You Were Sleeping

by Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: art fill for sewerexchange prompt for some fluffy Post-Seine Valvert by Dorian/MuCephei





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousFan/gifts).



[](https://imgur.com/YKV1d84)


End file.
